


SHATTERED

by chaekmate (usernamewhatamidoing)



Series: Inktober [9]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamewhatamidoing/pseuds/chaekmate
Summary: “Don’t look at me like that, please.”“Like what.”“Like you can’t stand to see me.”(The silence is deafening, and itscaresher because sometimes, she can’t stand to look at herself either.)Or: It's 2na angst with a soft end?





	SHATTERED

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a 2na chapter for you all, though be warned, it is more on the angst side. As always, thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!

//

"Where did you go?" 

"Nowhere." Sana replies in a snipped manner, back still turned towards her as she slowly hangs her jacket. 

Mina's grip tightens on the damp towel hanging from the side of the kitchen island. The lights are off, save for the small lamp in the corner of the room and the single recessed bulb in the foyer. It's dark enough to hide her disappointment from the older woman, though at this point, Mina doubts Sana would even care. 

"Okay then, who were you with?" Mina tries once more, struggling to keep her tone even. 

Sana lets out a loud sigh at the question, seemingly annoyed and it makes Mina shrink. "I was alone, alright? It doesn't matter anyway." 

"Right," Mina swallows, "sorry."

The blank look that consumes Sana's face digs into her chest, leaving it feeling painfully hollow. 

“Don’t look at me like that, please.” Mina lets out in a near whisper. 

“Like what.” 

“Like you can’t stand to see me.” 

(The silence is deafening, and it _scares_ her because sometimes, she can’t stand to look at herself either.)

"Can we _not_ do this right now?" 

(Sana looks away from her now as she speaks and it breaks Mina a little bit more.)

//

_"Stop it." Mina giggles, breathless as Sana leans over her with a bright smile._

_"Stop what?" Sana pretends to make a questioning face before proceeding to tickle her sides, making her let out an undignified squeak. "You mean this?"_

_"Satang!"_

_It's two o'clock on a Thursday and they both should be at work, but instead, they're cuddling on their beaten up sofa with the window cracked, letting in a pleasant breeze._

_"Sorry," Sana says after stopping her assault on Mina's sides, "I just can't help it I'm so happy."_

_"I know, me too." Mina smiles, placing her hands over Sana's that are settled atop her flat stomach._

_"We've been waiting so long, I just- I thought it would never happen." Sana breathes out before pressing her face into the crook of the others neck. "I'm nervous, but excited."_

_Mina hums, carding a hand through dark locks. "I know how you feel."_

_Sana turns her head, gaze soft and warm as she presses a chaste kiss to her jaw. "You're gonna be great, I just know it."_

_"You mean we're going to be great." Mina relaxes as Sana's arms tighten around her._

_"Yeah, we're gonna be amazing."_

// 

She doesn't dream anymore- at least, she never sleeps deeply enough to dream. 

(And it's not all that bad, Mina thinks, at least it means she doesn't have nightmares either.) 

But it’s been nearly three months of shoddy sleep and she doesn’t know how much more she can take. 

Leaning over the sink, she rinses her mouth and slides her toothbrush into its holder. The buzz of the fluorescent light is loud in her ears and she swears she can feel her right eye twitch from the two cups of coffee she had just made. 

The early morning sun is still low in the sky, but there’s nothing for her to stay for, and as she passes the crumpled mess of blankets left on the couch in the living room, she knows Sana feels the same. 

\- 

“Momo.” Mina smiles, embracing the older woman in a fierce hug. 

“Mina!”

Momo is radiant in a brightly colored sweater and Mina allows herself to melt against the warm body. “I missed you.” 

“Ah, I missed you too, I haven’t seen you in almost two weeks.” 

The cafe is small and cozy, and the two of them choose a small table tucked into the back of the room. It’s quiet for a moment after they sit; Mina can see the question on the tip of the others tongue and decides to put her out of her misery. 

“Sana is doing, alright. As well as what can be expected anyway.” Mina bites her tongue. 

“Well, that’s good.” Momo smiles gently. “But I’m more worried about you.” 

(And Mina knows that this is hard for Momo, because she loves both of them like sisters.) 

The sound of shattering glass is heard further away and Mina watches as two workers kneel to pick up the pieces, momentarily distracting herself while she thinks of what to say. “I’ve been thinking about your offer.” 

“Oh?” Momo’s eyes widen. “That’s- I mean, of course the offer still stands of course, but…” 

“I think, it’s for the best. For both of us.” 

“If you’re sure, then I’ll support you one hundred percent.” 

“Thank you Momo.” 

“Of course.” The latter reaches across the table to still her shaking hands. “But promise me you’ll at least try to talk to her once more?” 

“I don’t think there’s anything to talk about.” Mina casts her gaze down slightly. “I think- I think I’ve done enough damage already.” 

“Hey, didn’t I tell you to quit that? Momo frowns, already scolding her. 

Her chest feels tight, almost to the point where she feels as if she can’t breath. Shakily removing her hand from Momo’s grasp, she apologizes before escaping to the restroom. 

// 

_It’s a girl._

_She’s small and soft and beautiful and theirs- she doesn’t think she’s seen Sana so emotional over anything before._

_“Look at her.” Sana practically coos, gently cradling the swaddles mass in her arms. “She’s precious.”_

_“She has your eyes.” Mina lets out, exhausted as a nurse comes over to dab at the sweat on her brow and check the number of tubes hanging off her arm._

_“She has your moles.”_

_And despite the fatigue and the numbness, Mina feels everything._

_She feels the way Sana brushes her nose against the crown of the babies head, feels the way Sana’s smile threatens to split her face in half- feels the amount of love pouring off the woman in waves._

_(The sight makes Mina feel as if she's falling in love all over again.)_

// 

"I know this might be hard for you to understand, but it really is for the best." 

Mina kicks at the bright grass underneath her heel, taking a deep breath before continuing. 

"I'm sorry. I wish we could work it out, it's just- complicated. Grown up stuff and all that, but this doesn't mean I don't love you. And this doesn't mean momma doesn't love you either." 

(Half of her still believes that they _could_ work it out- that they could overcome this mess, because deep down, she knows Sana still loves her. 

It's just in the other's nature.

But still, Sana's eyes don't light up the same way they used to, her touch is cold, and words, sharp- she's hurt, broken. 

And so the other half of her tells her to cut her losses, because try as she might, she's not the one who can fix this.) 

-

"I'm so, so sorry baby." 

// 

_"...new information has surfaced in the case, though the suspect is still at large, we have been informed that a corpse has been found and identified..."_

_"Turn that shit off." Nayeon hisses, grabbing the remote from the side table while glaring at her girlfriend._

_Jeongyeon watches with wide eyes as Sana storms out of the apartment, phone in hand, while Mina lets out a choked sob in the other room. "S-sorry..."_

// 

“I uh, packed all your sweaters in that duffle.” 

“Thanks.” 

“And, there’s some food there too- just, you know. For you. Or Momo.” 

“I’ll let her know.” 

Leaning down, Mina huffs out a breath as she hulls the aforementioned bag into the trunk. 

“Mina, listen-" Sana begins awkwardly, worrying the cord on her hoodie. 

“It’s alright,” Mina cuts the older woman off, shooting her a sad smile, “please, I just- I want to know one thing.” 

“Sure.” Sana nods. 

“Do you hate me?” 

Sana pauses, blinking at the question. 

\- 

_"What do you mean, it was just for a second! How could you let his happen!"_

_"I swear, I don't know, it just- I just turned my head and suddenly she was gone!"_

_-_

"No. I-" 

\- 

_"They said he was following you for half and hour, how could you not notice. Why weren't you holding her hand!"_

_"I was! I just, it was just a second, it happened to quickly-"_

_-_

"I could never hate you, Mina." 

Sana lets out a heavy sigh, because while it's the truth, she was so, so, so _tired._

"Okay." Mina grimaces. "I just...wanted to know." 

Momo tumbles out of the lobby, struggling to carry a load of cardboard boxes before Chaeyoung appears shaking her head and taking one from the top- Jihyo stands off to the side, laughing at their antics. 

The weather is warm, and there's a stream people making their way down the sidewalk only to weave around the duo rooted in the same spot. 

"I'm sorry if I made you think that." Sana starts, looking her straight in the eye. "I'm sorry, it's just so hard, because everywhere I look reminds me of her and I can't-I don't know how to deal with it." 

"I get it." Mina nods in agreement, the ring on her hand feeling heavier than ever before. "This is why I think it would best for me to go away for a while. I think, we both need some time." 

"Yeah, you're probably right. You've always been the smarter one between us so I trust you." Sana chuckles, and Mina thinks her heart stops in that moment. 

(It's nothing earth shattering, nothing that comes close to bridging the ocean wide gap that stands between them- but it's progress.) 

Mina catches sight of where their friends have taken shelter underneath the awning, seemingly done with loading the truck. 

In an instant she's moving forward and throwing her arms around Sana's neck. "I love you." 

"M-Mina-" 

"You don't have to say it back, I just want you to know." Mina buries her head in the crook of the others neck. "I'll miss you." 

Sana's stiff against her, and it only makes Mina squeeze tighter. "I-I'll miss you too." 

(She can hear soft footsteps approaching from behind and blinks back the burn from the corner of her eyes.) 

"You'll know where to find me." She whispers quietly, closing her eyes and burrowing deeping into Sana's hair. 


End file.
